What the hell
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Bella depois de anos vivendo um relacionamento aberto com seus melhor amigo resolve se libertar;Depois de um tempo fora volta uma nova pessoa. Afinal quando você passa a vida sendo boazinha e resolve mudar, tudo pode acontecer.
1. Prólogo

Wath the hell

Você já teve na sua vida um momento onde sua mente se abre? Como se do nada as coisas começassem a fazer sentido? E você pudesse enxergar tudo o que tinha feito de errado? E percebesse que era tempo de mudanças?

Bom, eu sim. Meu nome é Isabella Swan e essa minha história.

Tudo começou em uma bela noite de verão, eu e meus amigos estávamos em Seattle para curtir.

Fomos a nossa boate favorita e quando eu sai para pegar uma bebida, encontrei na volta, Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo e a pessoa com quem eu vivia um louco e longo relacionamento aos pegas com uma ruiva vadia.

Claro que eu sabia que ele tinha outras mulheres, e apesar de isso me magoar profundamente eu sempre sonhei que ele um dia simplesmente perceberia que eramos feitos um para o outro e começaríamos a namorar, nos casaríamos e viveríamos "felizes para sempre", doce engano. Mas Edward nunca tinha ficado com alguém na minha frente, ele sempre tinha me respeitado.

E foi nesse momento que eu tive minha epifania, tudo começou a fazer sentido, o modo como ele tinha me feito de idiota todo esse tempo, o modo como ele nunca iria mudar, eu sempre seria o step dele

E de repente eu senti raiva, muita raiva, de mim por me deixar ser usada e dele por me usar dessa forma mesmo tendo sido amigos antes desse joguinho nojento começar.

E então eu me senti livre. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha descoberto meus sentimentos por ele eu descobri que tudo poderia ser diferente, eu não precisava de um idiota como ele para ser feliz.

Sorri olhando ele aos beijos com a garota, indo na direção deles.

No exato momento que passei por eles os olhos de Edward se voltaram para mim, se arregalando ao perceber o que fazia, ou talvez se arrependendo por eu ter visto. Otário.

Toquei o ombro da garota que o estava beijando e ela se voltou para mim irritada.

\- Oque? - perguntou

\- Nada, só queria fazer isso. -disse dando um soco na cara da cretina. Eu sabia que o verdadeiro culpado era ele, mais precisava fazer isso. Minha alma tinha que estar lavada antes de acabar com todo essa palhaçada que vem vinha sendo minha vida. Me virei de costas e andei em direção a saída.

Mandei uma mensagem para Alice avisando que iria para algum hotel, qualquer coisa para me manter longe de seu irmão nesse momento, ate mesmo gastar meu suado dinheirinho.

Liguei para uma empresa de taxi e fiquei a espera do meu no hall de entrada da boate.

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Bella? - perguntou a voz tão conhecida atrás de mim, respirei fundo na esperança de conseguir me controlar. Como ele ousava falar comigo?

\- Isso não é na sua conta. - disse ainda de costas.

\- Tudo que tem haver com você é da minha conta. - rio sem humor e ele puxa meus braços para encara-lo. - Foi por causa daquela garota? Aqui não é nada Bella. Você sabe.

\- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. - disse infantilmente. - Volta para sua garota, afinal você precisa de sexo essa noite, e comigo pode ter certeza que não vai TER.

\- O que você ta falando, Bella?

\- O que estou dizendo é simples. ACABOU, ok? Esse relacionamento estranho que temos, ACABOU. Eu cansei Edward. Cansei de você e desse joguinho ridículo que temos jogado por todo esse tempo. Vai curtir sua vida e pegar quantas vadias você quiser. Eu vou curtir a minha.

\- O que? Bella você deve ter bebido demais. Tente se acalmar, ta bem? Vou te levar para o apartamento e .. - disse começando a tentar me tocar

\- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM. EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ. ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUE PARA VOCÊ BRINCAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO? VOCÊ É RIDICULO EDWARD, RIDICULO. E EU TE DESPRESO COMPLETAMENTE. - corri em direção a rua.

\- VOCÊ SÓ pode ter pirado Bella, se acalme, ok? Eu sei que não deveria ter beijado aquela garota mais... - disse me seguindo.

\- Eu não quero saber. SÓ me deixe em paz, EDWARD. PAZ. Bem longe de você. EU... EU ODEIO VOCÊ. - gritei por fim, vendo meu taxi parar na calçada. Edward tentou segurar meu braço, mais parecia muito abalado pelas minha ultimas palavras.

\- Não. Você não pode sair daqui nesse estado. Bella. Pode ser perigoso.- me segurou. Dei um tapa na sua cara e o encarei.

\- VAZA CULLEN. EU SÓ VOU ESTAR SEGURA QUANDO ESTIVER BEM LONGE DE VOCÊ. SEU CRETINO. COMO EU PUDE ME ENGANAR TANTO EM EDWARD? É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE EU AVISO. FIQUE. . DE. MIM. -e entrei no taxi fechando a porta na sua cara.

Começo de uma vida nova;


	2. Chapter 1

Após passar a noite no primeiro hotel que encontrei voltei para Forks de ônibus mesmo. Durante todo o caminho formei um plano em minha mente.

Eu sabia que precisava de um tempo para pensar na minha vida, um tempo para me afastar da minha droga particular Edward Cullen. Sabia também que ele e Alice logo estariam na minha cola. Então resolvi que passaria o fim desse ano com minha mãe, estávamos a uns 2 anos sem nos ver pessoalmente e um mês em Jacksonvile com ela seria o ideal.

Assim que cheguei em casa expliquei a Charlie sobre meu plano e ele concordou comigo, sabendo que não seria afetada por algumas faltas na escola e que logo o recesso de inverno começaria, seguido pelo Natal e o Ano novo. Liguei para minha mãe e fiz rapidamente minhas malas, Charlie me levou para o aeroporto, 4 horas depois já estava a caminho da cidade de minha mãe.

Durante o voo me peguei pensando em tudo que tinha se passado na minha vida ate aquele momento.

Eu tinha me mudado para Forks aos 7 anos por Renee não ter tempo para cuidar de mim, e Charlie conseguiu criar uma filha a seu próprio modo, eu tinha ido a escola parecendo um garoto, e quando uma garota mexeu comigo, Edward que já era popular naquela época me defendeu. Nós nos tornamos amigos, e eu fui apresentada a seus irmãos, dois anos depois os Hales chegaram a cidade e nós formamos o nosso grupo.

Apesar de Alice e Rose serem minhas melhores amigas, eu continuava com meus moletons e camisetas largas, o que as deixava muito revoltadas, e Edward tinha que me defender.

Com o tempo os casais se formaram e ficamos apenas nós como amigos, Edward começou a virar o maior galinha e eu me descobri apaixonada por ele. Meu melhor amigo, que quando notou meu interesse se aproximou de mim, logo estávamos aos amassos e eu achei que começaríamos a namorar. Nunca aconteceu, ele queria a mim e a todas, e eu como uma boba apaixonada achei que tudo estava ótimo. Melhor ter um pouco dele do que nada, ele tirou minha virgindade no meu aniversário de 15 anos e desde então as coisas só pioravam.

Alice e Rose me pediam para acabar com isso, Jacob me pedia para acabar com isso, mais eu estava mais obcecada a cada dia, tinha certeza que Edward devia me amar de algum modo, ainda éramos amigos não éramos? Ele morria de ciúmes de mim, isso não era um bom sinal?

E agora ali estava eu, quebrada e finalmente vendo as coisas como realmente eram. Edward nunca poderia me amar como eu merecia, e era melhor ficar sozinha a ter com alguém esse tipo de relacionamento. Melhor acabar com isso enquanto eu ainda poderia sobreviver.

Renee me buscou no aeroporto e depois de conversarmos um pouco resolveu me ajudar, eu sabia que precisava mudar;

E foi assim que meu mês se passou. Nos livramos de minhas roupas largas e de garoto, comprei calças apertadas e camisetas que me deixavam confortável e feminina, meu cabelo que antes ia ate a cintura foi cortado repicado na altura dos ombros e tintado de preto, minhas unhas estavam pintadas de preto e bem cuidadas, coisa que eu só fazia quando Alice me forçava. Aprendi a andar de saltos a a dançar, fiquei realmente amiga da minha mãe. Ela tinha ate me ensinado a usar maquiagem, e meus olhos sempre tinham uma forte maquiagem preta desde então. Natal e Ano novo tinham chegado e passado muito rápido e eu me vi tendo de enfrentar tudo do que tinha fugido, eu tinha mudado, será que as pessoas de Forks também?

Renee e Phill me levaram ao aeroporto e depois de abraços e muito choro da parte de Renee, eu estava voltando para minha casa.

Isabella Marie Swan, 18 anos e esses seriam meus últimos 6 meses na escola, seguido por minha entrada em alguma universidade que nós pudéssemos pagar. Como estariam meus queridos Cullens e Hales? Eu tinha mudado o numero do meu celular depois de receber algumas dezenas de ligações de Alice e dos outros, tinha também mudado meu email, passando apenas para Angela e mais alguns, tudo tentando me afastar _dele_. Mais ainda o amava. Como fugir de um amor que começou no momento em que coloquei os olhos nele? Como esquecer?

Eu tinha tentado sair com alguns garotos que Renee me apresentou, tinha tentado beber, e tudo sobre o que tinham me falado. Mais ele sempre estava lá, meu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir, e o primeiro quando acordava. A dor ainda cortava meu coração, mais eu tinha decidido que isso não me dominaria. Eu iria aproveitar meu ultimo anos, da melhor forma possível.

Assim que desembarquei e peguei minhas malas, sai em busca do meu pai, qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar uma pequena saltitante segurando um cartaz com meu nome? Charlie traidor.

Andei em sua direção e ela parecia não me reconhecer. Sorri. Pois estava realmente muito diferente.

Minha mãe tinha escolhido minha roupa, uma meia calça preta bem grossa por causa do frio, uma saia preta de cintura alta ate o meio da coxa, camiseta azul de manga comprida, um casaco chumbo por cima e um par de botas de salto médio, combinado a maquiagem forte nos olhos, que nunca tinha usado antes e meus novos cabelos. Andei na direção dela.

\- Oi, Al.

\- Bel? Nossa, você esta tão diferente. Linda. - Me abraçou.- Mas não pense que por isso irei te perdoar fácil. COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO ISABELLA? Quase fiquei louca quando recebia sua mensagem, Edward disse que você tinha saído de Taxi e quando vou a sua casa no dia seguinte, adivinha? Charlie me diz que você tinha ido visitar a sua mãe. SEM NEM ME AVISAR. E atende algum telefonema meu? NÃO. Responde algum Email? NÃO. - começou a gritar enquanto me arrastava e a minhas 3 malas em direção ao carro.

\- Desculpa, eu precisava de um tempo.

\- Um tempo? De mim e da ROSE? Suas melhores amigas? Ela nem veio pois disse que mataria você na frente de todos, e era muito jovem para ser presa. - nesse momento me dei conta.

\- Ele sabe que estou aqui Al? - não precisei dizer nomes.

\- Não. Mais foi muito difícil escapar. Jasper esta me cobrindo. Nesse momento estamos passeando no shopping. Edward não sai do meu pé, na esperança que você entre em contato comigo, nunca o tinha visto tão desesperado. - revirei os olhos e nós chegamos a seu lindo porche amarelo.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso. - fiz bico e entramos no carro, a caminho de Forks.

Alice passou todo o caminho me falando sobre as festas e como tinham sentido minha falta, tomando cuidado para não citar o nome _dele. _Algo pelo qual eu agradeci.

Assim que parou na frente na minha casa e me ajudou a descer a bagagem, me avisou que meus presentes estavam no meu quarto e que precisava ir encontrar com Jasper e comprar algumas coisas para ninguém suspeitar, nos veríamos na aula na manhã seguinte.

Entrei na porta da minha casa, achando um bilhete da Charlie dizendo ter indo passar o dia em La push com Sue, minha "querida" futura madrasta. Subi para o meu quarto e o encontrei quase como tinha deixado, exceto pela nova cor das paredes, duas eram azul marinho e duas brancas agora.

E Edward Cullen me olhando totalmente incrédulo sentado na minha cama.


	3. Chapter 2

\- Bella? - Edward me perguntou ainda sonolento. O que ele estava fazendo dormindo na minha cama?

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - perguntei deixando minhas malas dentro de meu closet.

\- Eu durmo aqui. - disse se aproximando, e tocando meu rosto, como se para ver se eu era real. - Esse é mais um dos meus sonhos? - perguntou bem próximo e eu já podia sentir o seu cheiro, e meu corpo viciado clamando por mais.

\- Edward, eu realmente estou aqui, e gostaria de entender o que você esta fazendo no meu quarto. Depois gostaria que você se retirasse dele. - ele se afastou um pouco surpreso e começou a me olhar, catalogando todas as mudanças, como ele sempre fazia quando nos víamos.

\- Eu... - disse confuso. - Você esta aqui. E nossa, você esta mesmo usando saia e salto alto? Isso no seu rosto é maquiagem? O que você fez COM O SEU CABELO? Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Bella?

\- Primeiro: O que eu visto e calço não é da sua conta. - disse contado nos dedos – segundo: sim, isso é maquiagem. E terceiro: a "sua" - fiz aspas. - Bella deixou de existir no momento em que eu percebi o grande canalha que você é. Quer saber de uma coisa? Não estou nem ligando no por que você esta aqui, só caia fora. Invasão de domicilio é crime e meu pai é policial você sabe.

\- Você é hilária, Bê. Seu pai tem me deixado dormir aqui desde o dia que você viajou. Sempre estou aqui quando não estou no pé da Alice atrás de informações suas. Mas agora que esta aqui, você mesma pode me dar as informações.

\- Não vou dar informações, porcaria nenhuma. SAI do meu quarto. - abri a porta do quarto indicando a saída.

\- Amor, você sempre teve mais educação. - se aproximou e após fechar a porta me abraçou, enterrando o nariz no meu cabelo. E murmurando coisas que eu não pude entender. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era ficar parada e esperar que ele não percebesse meu coração disparado, minhas mãos suando. Eu estava como uma alcoólatra tentando resistir ao melhor dos vinhos- Você quase me matou Bella. Como pode sumir assim? E o que foi aquele ataque lá na boate?

\- Não me chame de amor. - disse tentando me afastar dele, seu cheiro já tinha nublado minha mente. - Você nunca me chamou assim quando estávamos juntos e não pode começar agora . Por que você estava me procurando:? Não entendeu o que eu disse? ACABOU. Isso, nós. Terminou.

\- NÃO. - gritou bravo e tentou se aproximar. - Nós nunca vamos acabar, ouviu? Você é minha, e eu sou seu. Qualquer outro conceito não faz sentido. Sempre.

\- Edward, você só pode estar de piada. - dei uma gargalhada. - Eu FUI sua, e você era meu e de toda a população feminina. Eu... Eu amava você. Tem noção de como me magoou? Como eu sofri por você todos esse anos? Como eu tive esperança de que um dia você me levaria a sério. Agora eu não quero nada disso, ok? Vou aproveitar meu ultimo semestre no high school e cada um segue sua vida.

\- Você nunca disse que me amava. NUNCA. Por que Bella? Eu teria mudado por você. Sempre te amei.

\- Claro. - disse ironicamente. - Sabe de uma coisa? - meu coração batia a mil por hora, ele estava na minha frente dizendo que me amava, como eu sempre sonhei, mais já era tarde. Tarde demais. - Não acredito em você. E se você gosta ao menos um pouco de mim, por favor. Vá embora.

\- Ta bem. - disse com um suspiro, seu olhar era triste. E aproveitei esse momento para coletar as mudanças nele. Parecia mais magro, o cabelo tinha crescido, tinha olheiras sob os olhos, barba por fazer; semblante cansado. - Eu vou. Por agora. Não vou desistir de você tão fácil.

Após sua saída dramática eu me pus a arrumar o meu quarto. Troquei os móveis de lugar, joguei a roupa de cama na maquina de lavar, prometendo que doaria a alguém, minha fase rosa e boa moça tinha terminado. Arrumei minhas novas roupas e coloquei as outras para a doação também, tirando minhas favoritas, claro. Coloquei meu novo lençol e colcha azuis e olhei em volta contente por estar em casa.

Muito cansada da viagem, tomei um bom banho e me deitei.

Acordei na manhã seguinte apressada, podia ouvir os passos de Charlie no corredor. Procurei em minhas roupas no closet e dentro de uma das portas achei muitas, e quando digo muitas, são MUITAs sacolas, todos presentes de Alice, Esme e Rose na tentativa de me vestir melhor. Achei calças, vestidos, bolsas, camisetas e sapatos. Minha nova mente um pouco mais consumista ficou feliz com tantas opções. Isso sem contar as sacolas de presentes que eu não tinha tido coragem de abrir ontem. Meus presentes de natal. Eu já tinha enviado o de todos pelo correio uma semana antes do natal.

Escolhi entre as roupas ganhadas e as minhas novas uma saia de pregas azul ate o meio da coxa, uma camiseta pólo de malha rosa apertada, meias 7/8 pretas e sapatos boneca pretos também. Coloquei um cardigã preto, arrumei meu cabelo de um jeito bem rebelde, fiz uma maquiagem básica, só deixando os olhos bem marcados com sombra preta e estava pronta.

Desci para o café com a minha bolsa e Charlie quase teve um troço quando me viu. Disse que eu estava bonita mais não parecia muito à filha dele. Conversamos um pouco e logo eu tive que sair.

Chegar a escola foi um pouco assustador. Eu sempre tive os Cullens/Hales para me proteger, as pessoas nem falavam sobre Edward perto de mim, bom exceto Tânia Denali que sempre esteve apaixonada por ele, e nunca entendeu por que fui escolhida como sua garota fixa, nem eu entendia. Como seria agora sem toda essa proteção? Edward teria aprontado muito nas férias? Eu seria muito humilhada? Doeria tanto em mim? Eu não sabia, mais enquanto entrava no estacionamento podia sentir que logo teria minha resposta.

Assim que desci do carro todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Andei tranquilamente em direção a secretária para pegar meus horários, Alice e Edward estavam lá conversando com a secretária;

\- Bom dia Bellinha. - Alice veio me beijar. - Você esta um arraso. Adorei o estilo rebelde, e você Ed? - ela era a única que podia chamá-lo assim.

\- Não acho que ela queria minha opinião, Al. Mais preferia minha Bella. - Disse encarando carrancudo minhas saia e meu decote, nada muito escandaloso. Revirei os olhos.

Peguei meus horários e após dar um pequeno sorriso para Alice, sai de lá, batendo em uma enorme muralha, e na hora reconheci o cheiro amadeirado.

\- Jake. - sorri o abraçando. Como eu tinha sentido falta do meu amigo lobo.

\- Bells? - perguntou me olhando confuso quando nos afastamos.

\- Eu sei. To muito diferente. Você gostou?

\- Linda. - deu um beijo na minha bochecha. - Como sempre. - Edward e Alice saíram atrás de mim nesse momento e fomos fuzilados pelos lindos olhos verdes, ele sempre achou que tínhamos alguma coisa, sua possessividade agora era extremamente irritante.

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui?- perguntei quando eles andaram para longe.

\- Bom. - disse envergonhado. - Eu estou gostando de uma garota, sabe. - deu um sorriso bobo.

\- E ela é daqui?

\- Sim. Você deve conhece-la, Leah.

\- Mais ela é de La Push. - respondi confusa.

\- Não, ela brigou com o ex namorado, você conhece, o Sam e pediu transferência. Eu vim ajuda-la nesse momento difícil.

\- Sei. Bom a Leah é minha quase meio irmã. Então seremos parentes. - sorri. - Ela não gosta muito de mim, mais vou fazer o que puder para ajudar. Que tal um pouco de ciúmes?

\- Você acha que isso poderia ajudar? Nós já somos amigos e acho que ela pode estar gostando de mim.

\- Quem sabe assim ela não assume? Jamais aceitaria você comigo.

\- Ok? Como começamos? - perguntou quando andávamos em direção a primeira aula. Olhei em volta, Leah estava conversando com um garota, alguns metros dela estavam Alice, Edward, Rose e Jazz. Minha chance, ou melhor, nossa chance.

\- Podemos começar assim. - disse me aproximando e beijando seus lábios.


	4. Chapter 3

O beijo de Jake, assim como eu pensava, não era tão doce como o de Edward, seus lábios tocando os meus não me faziam tremer, e eu tinha a sensação que era o mesmo que beijar a um irmão. Resolvi aprofundar o beijo para ter certeza de mandar as mensagens certas. Para Leah: pegue rápido o seu homem. Para Edward: ACABOU, as coisas mudam, baby.

Quando o beijo terminou, com leves selinhos Jake me deu um sorriso lindo, me dizendo que ele tinha sentido o mesmo que eu, éramos amigos quase irmãos e sempre seria assim, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

\- Operação ciúmes começou. - disse sorrindo.

\- Não vamos ter que beijar de novo, né? - questionou em duvida e eu revirei os olhos dando uma risadinha para ninguém perceber. - Nada pessoal, Bells. Mais é o mesmo que beijar minha irmã.

\- Eu sei, ok? Estou tentando ajudar. - olhei para Leah que nos fuzilava com os olhos. - E parece estar funcionando. Vamos fazer assim, nada de beijos, você só me abraça, me beije na bochecha. Haja como sempre, Edward sempre disse que parecíamos dois animais no cio. - revirei os olhos.

\- Vocês terminaram mesmo? Eu preciso bater nele, ou algo assim?

\- Sim, nós terminamos. E acho que ele já vai sofrer bastante só de pensar que estamos juntos. - sorri. - Agora vai lá conversar com ela. Diz que comigo é só curtição. Vê se acalma a fera.

Ele me deu mais um beijo no rosto e foi conversar com a _tipinha_, pessoalmente eu achava que ele merecia coisa melhor, mais quem sou eu para julgar em matéria do coração?

Fui em direção ao meu armário, e segundos antes de abri-lo, fui puxada por Edward em direção ao quartinho do zelador, nosso ex ponto de amasso. Essa foi mais rápida do que eu esperava, achei que ele brigaria comigo durante o almoço.

\- Isabella. - sua voz saiu em um rosnado.- Você pode me explicar que pouca vergonha foi aquela?

\- Aquilo Ed, chamasse beijo. A gente faz em quem gosta. - dei de ombro com um sorriso inocente. Ele bufou.

\- Não faça novamente Bella. Eu não sei do que seria capaz.

\- Esta me ameaçando?

\- Não, estou dando um aviso. Pra você e pro seu _amiguinho_. Que não se repita. Você é SÓ minha - disse saindo e batendo a porta na minha cara.

Quem esse imbecil acha que é para falar assim comigo?

Ele teria que entender que acabou;

Dei de ombros e fui para minha primeira aula.

[...]

A semana passou relativamente tranquila, Edward tinha dado alguns ataques quando me via com Jake, mais fora isso tudo estava bem.

Rosalie tinha me dado a maior bronca assim como todos os Cullens, por ter "fugido", mas fui perdoada e começaria na semana seguinte a trabalhar para Esme no período da tarde, como uma secretaria, ela era decoradora e ficou feliz com minha ajuda, eu fiquei feliz em não ter de trabalhar para os Newtons, Mike era um pé no saco.

Hoje, sexta feira, seria a festa de Tânia Vadia Denali, ela sempre dava uma no começo de cada semestre, e eu aproveitaria esse evento para por um ponto final de uma vez por todas nessa ridícula relação com Edward, hoje ele teria que entender.

Jake me apanharia as 21:00, passei boa parte da tarde me arrumando, tomei um bom banho, me depilei, sequei meus cabelos deixando um bagunçado sexy, fiz uma maquiagem forte e batom vermelho, minhas unhas ainda pretas foram retocadas, achei em meio ao meu guarda roupa um vestido preto de uma manga só todo colado no corpo que só ai ate o fim da minha bunda, coloquei scarpins vermelhos, passei perfume.

Ouvi a buzina de Jake, e após por um casaco também preto, desci as escadas. Dei um beijo em Charlie e corri ate o carro.

\- Você esta linda. Vai matar o Cullen essa noite. - disse beijando minha bochecha.

\- Deixa que disso eu cuido Jake. Vê se agarra sua querida hoje, en? Ela pode atentar contra minha vida um dia desses, posso ver no seus olhos. - dei um sorriso cínico.

\- Você realmente mudou, né Bells?

\- Sim, acha ruim?

\- Não, só diferente. - deu um sorriso.

O resto da viagem se passou em silêncio, nós dois tínhamos planos para essa noite. Eu mordia os lábios em expectativa, grande noite.

Ele parou o carro e nós descemos, a festa estava bombando. Por todo o jardim víamos pessoas se agarrando. Quando finalmente entramos na festa, todos por onde passávamos olhavam para mim. Sorri sarcasticamente, onde esta a Nerd Swan agora? Tinha deixado meu casaco no carro, estava apenas com uma bolsa de mão, ela tinha meu celular, algum dinheiro e meu batom para retocar.

Vimos Leah e eu mandei Jake ir ate ela. Assim que ele foi, eu andei em direção ao bar e pedi dose dupla de tequila. Precisaria de muita coragem, e beber sempre me ajudou. Senti uma mão nos meus ombros e quando virei, James Rose, um dos astros do time de basquete, me encarava, não podia negar que ele era lindo, loiro, olhos azuis, e nunca tinha sequer olhado para mim duas vezes, ate hoje. Perfeito para o meu plano.

\- Quer dançar, Gata? - perguntou junto ao meu ouvido, eu assenti. Sabendo que ele provavelmente nem sabia meu nome.

Nós começamos a dançar uma música agitada e ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura em sinal de posse.

-Você esta solteira?

\- Livre, leve e solta. - sorri para ele.

\- Quem diria que o Cullen largaria o osso. - riu e me aproximou mais dele.

-Osso? - perguntei confusa.

\- Sim, você não sabia? Tinha e ainda tem um enorme aviso do Cullen para que ninguém mexa com você. Disse que você é dele. Isso é verdade, Gatinha? - _Aquele cachorro_.

\- Nunca. Só se for na mete doentia dele. - e então ele me beijou, e eu prontamente correspondi, me chutando por dentro por querer que aqueles fossem os lábios de outro, um certo ruivo de lindos olhos verdes. Certo ruivo que jamais seria meu. Suspirei e ele entendeu isso como um bom sinal, aprofundando o beijo. E então do nada, eu me senti sendo arrancada de seus braços. O cheiro conhecido me envolveu e logo Edward já estava socando James que caiu no chão, seu nariz começou a sangrar, e eu podia dizer que estava quebrado. Já tinha visto Edward brigando com Emmet e o mesmo golpe.

\- Você é louco cara? - James disse se levantando, um de seus colegas, Laurent acho, tinha trazido um pano para conter o sangramento.

\- Louco é você, por mexer com a mulher dos outros. - Edward disse praticamente rosnando para ele, seu rosto estava tomado pelo ódio, e James ao perceber saiu de cena rápido, provavelmente com o hospital mais próximo como destino. Edward ia atrás dele terminar o serviço, mais foi impedido por Emm e Jazz, seguidos por Rose e Allie, aproveitei a pequena reunião familiar para fugir me misturando a multidão. Não queria discutir mais, será que ele nunca sairia do meu pé?

Fui para o bar e pedi diversas tequilas, quando eu já tinha perdido a conta do quanto tinha bebido, começou a tocar uma musica que eu adorava.

Especialmente nesse momento da minha vida.

Música: What the hell

Subi em uma mesa e comecei a dançar e cantar a música enlouquecida. Um grupo de caras começou a dançar envolta da mesa me encarando e gritando "elogios", e então chegaram os Cullens afugentando todos. Bufei e continuei dançando.

Um Edward muito bravo subiu na mesa e me jogou em suas costas. Eu comecei a soca-lo gritando com a música.

\- _And I don't really care about. If you love me, if you hate me. You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now. __Whoa, what the hell._

\- Eu vou leva-la embora. Já demos show o bastante por uma noite. - Edward disse aos outros.

\- Ela vai acordar morrendo amanhã. - Alice me olhou com dó.

\- Quem sabe assim ela aprende. - disse Rose zangada.

Ele me levou, ainda nas costas em direção ao carro, me jogou no banco do passageiro e eu ainda lerda pela bebida nem reagi.

Ficamos em silêncio durante todo o percurso, eu sabia que ele estava se contendo para não explodir, por isso preferi ficar quieta. Percebi que essa seria minha morte quando vi para onde ele estava me levando. A cabana. Nossa pequena casa de um quarto, sala e cozinha. Nosso lugar, onde tinha sido minha primeira vez. Esme tinha construído para termos privacidade e mesmo assim estarmos relativamente perto dela.

Ele estacionou, saiu do carro e me jogou nas costas novamente tirando a chave do bolso para abrir a porta. Entrou e após trancar porta me jogou no sofá, me fuzilando com os olhos.

\- Eu estou me controlando Isabella. Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo na frente de todos? O que mais eu vou ter que fazer para você perceber que é MINHA?


	5. Chapter 4

Ainda confusa por causa do álcool e de suas palavras fiquei mais alguns segundos parada, apenas encarando seus lindos olhos verdes. Então cansada de toda esta história que vinha vivendo comecei a chorar. Eu sei, que coisa mais tonta para se fazer em um momento como esse não? Mas só de pensar que mesmo depois de tudo que passei por ele eu nunca estaria livre, só consegui chorar. E para meu completo espanto senti fortes braços me pegando no colo, fazendo carinho em meus cabelos. Por que ele tinha que começar a ser legal agora? Por que meu coração ainda se apertava com a esperança de ficarmos juntos?

\- Tudo vai ficar bem. - ele sussurrou próximo a meu ouvido, e puxou meu rosto para beijar meus lábios. Nesse momento eu gostaria de dizer a vocês que fui forte, que o empurrei para longe disse sentir nojo dele, mesmo sendo mentira. Gostaria de poder dar uma desculpa dizendo que estava bêbada, que por outro motivo jamais teria dormido com ele, mais para minha própria vergonha eu o agarrei, o mais forte que pude, dizendo a mim mesma que essa seria a ultima vez, mal sabia eu o que viria a acontecer depois.

A manhã seguinte como era esperado me trouxe vergonha, e dor, muita dor. Dor por saber como parecíamos ser tão perfeitos um para o outro, dor de saber que ele nunca seria realmente meu.

Então eu fiz a única coisa que pude, após olhar o lindo rosto de Edward adormecido, eu fugi. Coloquei minhas roupas e corri para a casa dos Cullens já ligando para que Jake me desse uma carona, eu sabia que ele era a única pessoa que não me perguntaria nada ou me recriminaria.

Jake me deixou em casa e após um longo banho eu me deitei na cama, chorando ao pensar como minha vida poderia ser. Me perguntando se valeria a pena sofrer tudo novamente para ter Edward na minha vida. Lembrando o momento em que ele disse me amar e implorando para que isso fosse realmente verdade.

E assim meu mês se passou, eu não fiquei com mais ninguém na frente de Edward, e sai apenas em alguns encontros que ele ou os Cullens/Hales davam um jeito de estragar, em determinado momento eu apenas achava graça de todo esse esforço para me manter de Edward, como eles poderiam saber que eu já era dele? Que provavelmente sempre seria?

Edward e eu tínhamos muito poucas conversas, quase todas quando eu ia trabalhar com Esme, e todas terminavam em brigas. Mas ele estava sempre lá, me olhando como se procurasse sinais de algo. _Louco._

E então o grande dia de mudanças chegou, não que eu soubesse que esse dia mudaria toda a minha vida. Afinal a gente nunca acorda sabendo esse tipo de coisa não é? E lá estava eu, chegando mais um dia em minha adorada(sinta o sarcasmo) escola, para mais um adorável dia. Eu já não tinha acordado me sentindo muito bem, sabe aqueles dias onde tudo parece estar conspirando contra você? Tinha acordado atrasada, não pude tomar café da manhã, tinha colocado a primeira roupa que encontrei e amarrado meu pouco cabelo de qualquer jeito. Tudo parecia correr razoavelmente bem até o horário da minha aula de biologia com Edward, éramos parceiros de laboratório e eu não tinha conseguido mudar isso. Hoje seria o dia de tipagem sanguínea, e eu já disse que tenho muito problema com ver sangue? Eu realmente passo mal.

Edward já sabendo da minha fraqueza tentou avisar nosso professor, mais foi tarde demais. Mike Newton me mostrava seu dedo furado sorrindo. Tudo que pude fazer foi olhar para Edward antes tudo ficar escuro.

Acordei em algum momento em um quarto branco que eu conhecia muito bem, estava no hospital de Carlisle, a pergunta era por que? Não deveriam ter me levado a enfermaria da escola? Afinal isso já acontecia comigo quase todos os anos. Edward entrou no quarto ao lado de Carlisle que sorriu para mim, eu dei um aceno leve não tendo forças para fazer muito mais que isso.

\- Nós temos que ter uma conversa dona Bella. Seus exames mostraram que você não tem se alimentado bem, você sabe que isso não pode acontecer; nós já conversamos sobre hipoglicemia, não? - assenti tristemente me lembrando que eu andava tão deprimida ou irritada que nem me preocupava com coisas como alimentação, mais como eu diria a Carlisle que isso era tudo culpa do seu filho? - Bom, a sorte é que Edward te trouxe direto para cá, após o soro sua cor esta voltando um pouco. Tem algo mais importante que precisamos conversar, eu gostaria que você nos deixasse a sós Edward. - se voltou para o filho, Edward o fuzilou com os olhos e eles começaram a discutir em sussurros ate que ele saiu da sala batendo a porta com força. - Me desculpe por isso querida, mais ele esta realmente preocupado com você, sempre foi assim e acho que sempre será. - assenti, como se realmente acreditasse nisso, talvez uma parte do meu melhor amigo Edward estivesse lá, e ele me amaria assim sempre.

\- O que você queria falar comigo, Carlisle?

\- Algo muito sério, preciso saber quando foi sua ultima menstruação, você consegue se lembrar?- Ainda surpresa pela pergunta comecei a fazer meu cálculos mentais, minha ultima menstruação tinha sido uma semana antes da volta para Forks, mais isso não pode ser, eu já deveria ter menstruado a não ser que...

NÃO

Isso é impossível, não poderia estar acontecendo comigo poderia?

\- Você acha que eu estou grávida? - perguntei em um sussurro.

\- Na verdade eu achei que pudesse ser uma anemia, Edward disse que você tem estava muito fraca, e tem se alimentado mal, quando não esta vomitando é claro. - Como ele poderia saber, me perguntei, será que estaria de olho em mim durante todo esse tempo? Mesmo sem eu perceber? E por que? - Ele nunca tira os olhos de você quando estão no mesmo ambiente Bella, pensei que você já tivesse percebido. Mais voltando, você acha que pode estar grávida? Eu mandei fazer o exame por precaução, mais jamais achei que fosse uma possibilidade. - pensei na noite que tinha passado com o filho dele, eu estava tão sedenta por ele, precisava tanto senti-lo perto de mim, em mim, era muito provável que não tivéssemos nos prevenido, eu sempre tinha tomado pílula mais quando estava na minha mãe achei que não precisaria mais. Eis o preço que teria de pagar.

O que eu iria fazer? Como contar ao Edward?

\- O resultado já chegou? - perguntei ainda sussurrando.

\- Sim, eu pedi com urgência e você esta desacordada a umas 5 horas. - assenti e peguei o envelope que ele me entregava. - Eu vou deixá-la sozinha, e segurar o Edward, apesar de saber que não conseguirei por muito tempo. Só quero que você saiba Bella, que se estiver grávida, mesmo que esse filho não seja de Edward, pode sempre contar conosco. Você sempre será parte da nossa família, esta bem? - olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e quando eu assenti ele me deu um beijo na testa, saído depois calmamente pela porta.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era encarar o envelope, meu futuro estava escrito lá dentro, tudo ou nada.

Respirei fundo e o abri.

Muitos termos técnicos e só uma palavra realmente importava.


	6. Chapter 5

NEGATIVO

Soltei um suspiro de puro alivio e comecei a chorar. O medo passou e lamentei pelo filho que eu nunca teria, metade minha e metade Edward.

Carlisle voltou ao meu quarto algumas horas depois com um cara de quem não trazia boas notícias.

\- Bella, mandei fazer alguns exames por precaução e ouve uma alteração que pode ou não ser algo realmente importante. Você tem se sentido mal ultimamente? Qualquer indicio?

\- Bom, eu emagreci um pouco mais tenho quase certeza que é pelos vômitos, meu estomago tem estado horrível. E tenho algumas manchas roxas mas eu vivo caindo então é normal, só. Você acha que posso ter alguma coisa séria?

\- Eu realmente espero que não, Bella. Vamos fazer alguns exames e você já pode ir, quando os resultados saírem nós marcamos uma consulta e vemos tudo, ok? – Assenti me sentindo levemente amedrontada. Uma enfermeira entrou e depois de alguns exames eu fui liberada.

Edward me esperava sentado no chão ao lado do quarto, pensar no bebê que não teríamos me deixou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

\- Quer carona? – eu pensei, alguns minutos perto dele ou andar na chuva? A chuva quase venceu, mais ficar doente era algo que eu não precisava nesse momento.

-Ok. – Nós andamos ate o estacionamento em silêncio.

\- Carlisle disse que pode haver algumas complicações com os seus exames, você está bem?

\- Eles ainda não tem certeza de nada, e vou voltar depois quando os resultados estiverem prontos.

\- Eu trago você, é só falar.

\- Obrigada Edward, mais acho melhor fazer isso sozinha. E nós, bem. Não somos nada um do outro no momento, né?

\- Bella. – ele olhou me olhou profundamente. – Eu me importo com você. Eu amo você. Posso ter ferrado com tudo antes, mais só de pensar em algo acontecendo com você.

\- Eu estou bem, ou pelo menos tão bem quanto poderia estar nessa situação. E sobre nós, eu preciso de espaço. As feridas são muito recentes, talvez algum dia elas se curem mais por hora não.

Ele assentiu e entramos no carro, Alice tinha pegado minhas coisas na escola e levado minha caminhonete para casa. Ele parou em frente e ficamos calados.

\- Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e corri ate em casa sob a garoa.

Os dias passaram com rapidez, eu me sentia mais e mais fraca. Comecei a ter febre sem motivo e sofria tentando esconder de todos os sintomas que me preocupavam. A secretária de Carlisle me ligou e marcou uma consulta 2 semanas depois do acontecido.

Quando eu entrei em seu consultório e olhei em seus olhos, já sabia. Ele me olhou com tristeza, meus medos se confirmaram com esse olhar.

\- Então você não tem boas notícias, né? – perguntei me sentando.

\- Eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas esta certa. As notícias não são boas.

\- O que eu tenho?

\- Bella, você esta com leucemia.

\- Leucemia? Como em câncer no sangue? – ele assentiu e seus olhos tinham lágrimas contidas.

\- Nós vamos começar o tratamento imediatamente mas...

\- Mas?

\- As chances são pequenas, a não ser que consigamos um doador.

\- Quanto tempo eu tenho? – perguntei tentando ao máximo não chorar.

\- Não tem como saber, é um ciência inexata.

\- Quanto ?

\- 6 meses, talvez 9, no máximo 1 ano. – minha cabeça começou a doer e as lagrimas saiam sem permissão, iria morrer, deixar todos os que eu amava. Simplesmente deixaria de existir. – Você tem que manter a esperança, querida. Nós vamos fazer o possível e o impossível, tem a minha palavra sobre isso. Semana que vem estou viajando para falar com um especialista da área sobre isso.

\- Ok. Eu não quero que ninguém saiba sobre isso ainda, esta bem? Eu vou contar ao Charlie e a minha mãe por que preciso, mas os outro só vão saber quando eu estiver pronta.

\- Bella, meus filhos tem te amado desde sempre. Não tem nem como pensar como eles iriam ficar se algo acontecesse com você. Vou fazer o que você me pede por causa do sigilo entre o médico e o paciente mais o meu conselho é que se abra. Pelo menos com os seus amigos mais próximos, eles vão perceber em algum momento. Os sintomas só vão piorar, e teremos que fazer uso de uma medicação muito forte.

\- Eu sei, só preciso de um pouco de tempo. Acho que vou passar uns dias na cabana, você poderia contar ao Charlie por mim? – implorei. – Não poderia olhar nos olhos dele e dizer.

\- Sim, eu falo com ele. Vou ligar agora mesmo, e sobre ficar na cabana acho uma boa ideia. Só me ligue e atenda o celular, se sentir algo tem que vir para cá imediatamente.- assenti me levantando. Ele me abraçou e disse varias vezes que tudo ficaria bem, tive que conter a vontade de dizer que não era ele que estava morrendo.

Andei meio correndo ate a caminhonete, passei no mercado para comprar um pouco de comida e itens de higiene pessoal e me dirigi a cabana.

Tirei minhas roupas apressadamente assim que cheguei e vesti uma camiseta do Edward e uma samba canção. Deitei na cama e cai no mundo dos sonhos.


End file.
